Unexpected Hero
by BL
Summary: What if someone else got shot in The Outsider? SethSummer Finally finished Aug. 15th!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG for this part

Disclaimer: Nothing pertaining to The OC belongs to me.

Summary: What if someone else got shot in The Outsider?

Ryan grabbed Donnie and the struggled with the gun. Seth heard a bang and instinctually threw himself in front of Summer. Suddenly, the breath was knocked out of him and he heard a scream. It sounded distant though, muffled. He fell to his knees and brought his hand up to his chest. He felt something warm and sticky and when he looked down he realized there was blood on his fingers. He fell back and felt his head connect painfully with the ground.

Ryan looked up from where he had fallen on the floor. He scanned the room; nobody seemed hurt until his eyes came to rest on the prone form of Seth. He quickly ran over and grabbed Seth's hand. The boy's face was pale and his eyes were closed. His hand felt like ice. "Seth? Seth, buddy, come on open your eyes."

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief when Seth's eyes fluttered open. "Ryan?"

"Yeah Seth, it's me. How are you feeling man?" Ryan mentally slapped himself, what a dumb question to ask.

Seth gave a sardonic grin, "I feel like crap, to tell the truth."

Ryan gave a sad smile, "Yeah I know but you're going to be fine, ok?" Ryan looked up and scanned the crowd, "Can somebody call an ambulance?" He was surprised at how calm he was when a million thoughts were swarming through his head.

Marissa stepped away from the crowd and towards the two, "I already did." She crouched on the other side of Seth and took his free hand. She looked at Ryan, "How is he?"

Ryan didn't answer the question and instead looked at the guy that was practically a brother to him. Seth blinked his eyes, "Ryan, I'm so cold and tired. I just want to sleep." His eyes started drooping shut. 

"No! Seth stay with me! Keep your eyes open!" The force in Ryan's voice made Seth open his eyes once more.

Finally the blessed sound of the ambulance reached Ryan's ears. "Hear that man, the ambulance is here. You're going to be fine."

The paramedics rushed in and loaded Seth into the ambulance followed by Ryan hopping in. Ryan looked back at Marissa before the doors closed, "Can you call the Cohens? Let them know what's going on?"

Marissa gave a silent nod and watched the ambulance rush away.

Meanwhile, a lone girl still sat on the floor of the beach house stunned. Summer Roberts could not believe that Seth Cohen had risked his life for her, a spoiled Newport brat. Summer sat there for the rest of the night contemplating things about her life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

This is short chapter that has to do with Ryan's dynamic in the family. Hope you guys like it.

Read Chapter 1 for all the technical stuff

Ryan and the Cohens were sitting in the waiting room. They were all worried. Seth had been in surgery for four hours and still no word from the doctor. A weary looking doctor suddenly stepped out of the doors and the three people shot out of their seats. 

"Doctor, how is my son?" Sandy asked the man worriedly.

The doctor held up a hand and looked at the assembled family. "You might want to sit down."

Sobs racked Kirsten's body and Ryan muttered a quiet 'shit' under his breath. Sandy pulled together his last ounce of composure, "Is he dead?"

The doctor quickly shook his head, "Oh no, I'm sorry that's not what I mean at all. Seth is fine and he will recover fully."

Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, when can we see him?"

"In about an hour. He is still recovering from the surgery and needs his rest. Let me tell you about his injuries. The gunshot wound was in the chest. Luckily, it missed the heart. If it was a inch lower then…." The doctor let the statement hang knowing that all present knew the implied meaning. "I just wanted to let you know that your son is doing fine and let me say that he is an exemplary young man. From what I heard, he is quite the hero."

Sandy nodded at the doctor, "Thank you doctor."

Kirsten sat down heavily on the chair while Sandy placed himself in the chair next to her. She brought her hand up to her forehead and shook her head. "I just don't understand how all this happened."

Ryan stood in front of the pair, "It's my fault." The Cohens looked up at the sound of the normally quiet boy. "Donnie was my friend…or I was the one who knew him and I should have been more careful and protested more when Seth invited him to that party. I'm sorry. I'll pack my stuff and leave as soon as I say goodbye to Seth."

Kirsten immediately stood up and hugged the normally stoic boy. "Ryan it's not your fault." Ryan still hung his head. "Ryan, look at me." He slowly raised his head to look Kirsten in the eye. "It's that boy Donnie's fault. You are not to blame." Ryan opened his mouth to protest but Kirsten spoke before he could, "No. If you weren't there then I don't know if Seth would have been ok. Seth's life has drastically improved since you came into our lives. We don't blame you and I know that Seth wouldn't blame you either."

Ryan nodded slowly glad for the luck that he had to ever meet a family as wonderful as the Cohens.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: People kept asking for longer chapters so here is an attempt at something longer. Hope you all like it and let it never be argued that I live to serve. J Also, just to know the effort I put into this story I researched Passions. I never watch soap operas but I put that aside for you guys.

Seth awoke slowly. His eyes blinked in the harsh light. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he fully opened his eyes to see two anxious faces looking down at him plus one indifferent face that had a hint of anxiousness in the dark brown eyes.

Seth managed a small smirk, "Did anyone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" 

Ryan actually let a small smile grace his features that didn't reach his eyes. Kirsten shook her head in that motherly way that showed disapproval but underlying affection. 

"How you feeling?" his dad asked.

Seth tried to shrug but then discovered that the movement caused too much pain. "I could be better but what can you do." Seth's eyes widened suddenly as if he remembered something important. "You know none of this is Ryan's fault—"

Kristen laid her arm on her son's shoulder to stop what would have been an onslaught of babbling. "We know, we already talked to him about it."

Seth looked over at Ryan and was answered with an almost imperceptible nod. Seth relaxed considerably. "Alrighty then…so how long is it gonna take to get me out of here?"

~*~

Seth lay on the bed poking at his wonderful spread of food, which consisted of roast beef, green beans that tasted like plastic, a stale bun, and the classic green jello.

Ryan sat next to the bed looking up at the TV, which was currently playing Passions.

Seth glanced up at the TV, "You know that Kay deserves to be with Miguel. All that work that she's gone through to be with the guy. He should show some appreciation."

Ryan looked over at Seth skeptically, "You do realize that Kay is a force of evil sent from hell to help cause chaos on earth, right?"

Seth shrugged, "Love knows no boundaries."

Ryan shook his head, "Are you sure that your head didn't get banged up during this whole ordeal?"

Seth looked shocked, "Ryan, my friend, are you kicking me in my weakened state?"

Ryan nodded, "Yup."

"Just making sure."

~*~

A few days later

Seth was sitting in bed flipping through random channels. Ryan was at work. He had spent a lot of time at Seth's bedside, which Seth thought was mainly out of guilt. Seth had demanded that the boy return to his normal routine and Ryan had grudgingly agreed.

The door to the room slowly creaked open. Seth sat up a little straighter thinking it was a nurse. "Hey Linda, get in here…Passions is going to be on…" He trailed off when he saw the tall, lanky figure of Marissa Cooper standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Seth stood there in shock, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Marissa smiled, "Hey."

"Marissa…ummm…hi. What are you doing here?"

Marissa tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sat down in the chair next to Seth's bed. "I wanted to see how you're doing."

"Well I'm good. Well…as good as a person who got shot can be. You know…good." 

Marissa lay her hand on Seth's arm, which shut him up immediately, "Seth, I wanted to say thank you. What you did at that party…it was…well it was really brave. I don't think anybody else I know would have done the same thing."

"Ryan did the exact same thing I did." Seth pointed out.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. I mean the Newport brats, as you like to call them. You're a great guy Seth Cohen."

Seth blushed, "Yeah well…I just reacted. Has she…"

Marissa hung her head; "I haven't seen her since then. No one has talked to her since then but I'm sure she really appreciates what you did."

Seth lowered his head in disappointment. "Yeah…sure…"

~*~

It had been a week and a half since the party. Seth was healing well and he was going to be leaving he hospital the next day. Most of his stuff had already been packed up to get ready for the next day and today was just some more tests to make sure he was ok. That night Seth was sitting alone in the room flipping TV channels yet again just waiting for the morning. 

The door opened to reveal a lone figure silhouetted by the hallway lights.

"Summer…"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Read Chapter 1

A/N: Someone asked me what I meant by this part: 

_Marissa lay her hand on Seth's arm, which shut him up immediately, "Seth, I wanted to say thank you. What you did at that party…it was…well it was really brave. I don't think anybody else I know would have done the same thing."_

_"Ryan did the exact same thing I did." Seth pointed out._

When I said that Ryan did the same thing I meant that he jumped at Donnie in an attempt to save Luke. So the two did the same thing by both risking their own lives to save someone else. Now on with the chapter, I know it's short but I'm really busy right now and I just wanted to put something out there. Enjoy!

~*~

"Hey."

Ryan looked up from the bed to see Marissa Cooper standing in the doorway with her head lowered. "Hey." Ryan said with surprise in his voice.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine, I'm fine." Ryan answered in his normal indifferent tone.

"Look, I know that you blame yourself but you have to see that it's not your fault—"

"Of course it's my fault! I just don't understand why people can't see it. I made friends with Donnie. I was the one who introduced him to Seth. I know what guys like him are like and I didn't stop it." 

The uncharacteristic outburst of emotion caught Marissa off guard but she soon moved towards the bed and wrapped Ryan in a tentative hug. He was stiff at first but soon allowed himself to sink into her embrace. 

"He could have died Marissa. He's like a brother to me and I couldn't protect him." A lone tear made it's way down Ryan's cheek and Marissa just sat there and held him, whispering soothing words into his ear for the rest of the night.

~*~

Seth sat in silence trying not to look at the girl sitting by his bed. Summer had walked in and sat down and hadn't said a word the entire time. She just stared at her folded hands in her lap. 

Seth finally couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out a whisper of a word escaped Summer's mouth, "Why?"

Seth sat there in confusion for a little while before he found his voice again, "Why what?"

Summer rolled her eyes and seemed to ready a verbal attack but caught herself at the last moment and looked down at the floor, "Why did you protect me?"

A look of understanding crossed Seth's face. He opened his mouth but just as quickly shut it thinking carefully before he spoke. "Because I would never let anything hurt you." Seth stated with a shrug as if it was common knowledge.

Summer lifter her head and stared into Seth's eyes. She seemed to be searching for something, which made Seth uncomfortable, but he didn't look away as if he knew this was important to the girl. Suddenly Summer stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she was pulling away a small 'thank you' made it's way past her lips. And then she was gone. Seth sat there in spellbound silence for a good five minutes before he let a grin spread across his face. He pumped his fist in victory and would have jumped out to do a victory dance if it wasn't for his injury. 

His cheek tingling from where her lips made contact, Seth wouldn't sleep that whole night replaying that kiss over and over. Things were starting to look up for the supposed loser of Newport.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Read Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it's taken so long but that whole time without OC goodness took away my muse. But now, it's back and I can start getting inspiration again. This part is short and kind of cheesy but I'll try to get some more substantial stuff out later hopefully filled with Seth/Summer goodness!! Enjoy!

~*~

A week later, Seth was checked out of the hospital. He was weak but otherwise in fine condition. The whole family was at his beck and call and was checking on him every five minutes. Seth enjoyed the attention for all of ten minutes before the constant worrying started grating his nerves. 

Seth was sitting in the living room playing a video game with Ryan. He was happy, he was kicking butt although he suspected that Ryan was letting him win. Kirsten and Sandy poked their heads in, "Seth, honey, can we get you anything?" Kirsten asked for the tenth time that day. 

Seth sighed, hit pause and threw his controller down. He stood up and looked at each occupant, "I'm going to say something and I'm only going to say it once so I want you all to listen real carefully, ok?" 

He was answered by three tentative nods. "Alright, I'm FINE. F…I…N…E. You guys don't have to check on me constantly, I understand that everyone is worried. But not to worry, give me another week and I'll be back to 100 percent and showing Ryan some more of my dance moves. Alright, so can everyone move on and stop treating me like a child?"

Kirsten and Sandy looked sheepish and could only nod while scurrying out of the room. Ryan only shrugged and turned to look at the game. Seth took a deep breath and sat back down to resume the game. 

Two minutes later

"You sure you're ok because I can…" Kirsten's nervous voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Mom!" Seth yelled from his position.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Not another word." Kirsten's voice could be heard.

Two minutes later

"You sure you ok man." Ryan hesitantly asked from his side.

Seth sighed and gave a weak chuckle, "Man, I miss the stoic guy that never really spoke."

~*~

Marissa leaped off her bed at the insistent knocking on her door, "Alright, alright, hold your horses, I'm moving as fast as I can." She opened the door and was barely allowed to acknowledge the person there, "Summer…"

Summer barged into the room and plopped herself on the bed. Marissa turned around and regarded the still figure on her bed. "Summer?"

"Coop, I need help."

"With what?"

Summer sat up on the bed and scooted back to rest against the headboard. She hugged her knees to her chest and Marissa was given a glimpse of the little girl inside. Summer sighed, "Seth Cohen."

Marissa moved to sit next to her best friend and gently put an arm around her shoulders, "What about him?" she asked gently.

"He just jumped in front of me, without a thought. He didn't even care about his own safety. After all I've done to him…" Summer trailed off with a guilty look on her face.

Marissa sat there silently waiting for her friend to continue. She knew that this was a fragile situation, one that Summer had never been confronted with. The girl had a lot to deal with. "I just don't understand Coop. Why?" A lone tear made it's way down Summer's face.

Marissa tried to hide her surprise. Summer had not cried since they were 8 years old and the squirrel in the park disappeared. Marissa enveloped her friend in a fierce hug, "Because Summer, he's a good guy. He just doesn't want to see you hurt. There's no ulterior motive, he just cares."

Summer hung onto her friend and let the words sink in. Seth Cohen was a good guy. He didn't want anything from her; he was just doing a good thing. She owed her life to someone she had treated like dirt for her entire life. Summer realized that all this time, her life had been a meaningless façade. From now on, things were going to be very different.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1

A/N: I realized today that I really have no idea where this story is going. I just came up with the idea that Seth got shot instead and I never really took it past that….hmmm…interesting how ideas can get away from you like that. Anyway, thank you to all the people who have been reviewing, it is much appreciated. Enjoy!

~*~

Seth barreled down the stairs. The insistent knocking started up again at the door. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Seth managed to slide to a stop in front of the door and took a second to take a breath. "Now what sort of natural disaster is—" Seth stopped himself when he took in the sight before him. 

Summer looked up at Seth while tapping her foot impatiently. She seemed to suddenly realize what she was doing and straightened up. "Cohen, are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Uhhh…yeah…ummm…Summer, come on in." Seth managed to stutter out while the shock of seeing her on his doorstep was slowly wearing off.

Summer walked inside barely brushing past Seth. She headed towards the living room and took a seat while admiring the interior. "Nice place Cohen, I guess being the richest family in Newport has its perks."

Seth had silently followed Summer in but soon found his voice again. "Summer, as glad as I am to see you here, what are you going here?"

Summer glanced at her nails and replied disinterestedly, "Well me and Coop are heading down to the beach and I am here to invite you and Chino to come with."

"You are inviting me?"

Summer rolled her eyes and spoke slowly, "Yes Cohen. Me…" she pointed to herself "inviting you…" she pointed at Seth "to go to beach." She held out her palm and walked her fingers along it.

"Thanks Summer, you've cleared it all up for me. Now let me go get Ryan, I'm sure he'll come running to get to spend time with Marissa…" He thought for a little bit, "and of course we all love you're shining personality."

~*~

Seth was lounging on his towel while Summer tanned on the towel next to him. Ryan and Marissa had run off towards the ocean and were now having a blast having a splash war. Seth sighed deeply and looked over at the girl next to him. The second they had arrived at the beach, Summer had plopped herself down in that spot and started tanning. It had been silent for the past thirty minutes and the only movement had come when Summer had flipped over onto her stomach.

Summer peered up at Seth over her sunglasses when she heard the sigh, "What's up with you Cohen?"

"I'm bored Summer. Sitting on a towel on the beach is not my idea of fun."

"Well you should consider it a necessity. You are pasty white." Summer let her eyes graze over Seth's torso until she her eyes caught sight of the scar right above his heart. A pang of guilt hit the normally icy girl. She breathed deeply and prepared herself for what she was about to do, "Alright Cohen, I'll bite. What do you want to do?"

Seth immediately brightened and rubbed his hands together. "Anything?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Summer rolled her eyes; "I'll probably live to regret this but…yes…anything."

Seth jumped up and suppressed the urge to squeal in delight.

~*~

Summer stopped abruptly which pulled Seth back since he had been firmly gripping Summer's hand. 

"No Cohen…no, no, no…" Summer threw her hands in the air and started walking away.

Seth jogged up to catch up with Summer and blocked her path. "Come on, you said anything. Please…" Seth put on his best puppy dog eyes. 

Summer looked into his face, which at the moment seemed pitiful and hung her head in defeat. Seth grinned and again grabbed Summer's hand and started pulling her towards their destination. 

Summer started mumbling under her breath. She wasn't happy about the choice of activity but she figured it was a small price to pay for what Seth had selflessly done for her. "You know I saw mall and I was thinking that you might have had some taste…but no…you drag me to an arcade…" 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been preoccupied with school and I find it very hard to write dialogue true to the characters. The writers for this show are true geniuses. Sorry this part is short but I think I've found my path for this story so hopefully chapters will be coming more regularly but no promises. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

To Summer's surprise, she was actually having fun. Her normally competitive nature came out in full force in the arcade games, especially those fighting games. Rage blackouts needed to be vented and the games were the perfect outlet. 

Seth glanced at Summer out of the corner of his eye and grinned when he saw the normally icy girl staring at the screen intently. Controlling her character until Seth's man had been beaten to a pulp. Summer stepped back from the machine triumphantly. "In your face Cohen." She raised her arms in the air in victory and then seemed to realize what she was doing. She lowered her arms immediately and straightened out her shirt while looking around uncomfortable to see if anyone had noticed her outburst.

Seth smiled at the adorable spectacle and bowed theatrically. "I bow to the queen of Street Combat."

Summer couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face but then immediately suppressed it. "So Cohen, can we get out of here now?"

Seth gestured towards the exit, "Of course, lead on and I shall follow."

Summer smirked evilly, "Well then, I have an idea." She grabbed Seth's arm and dragged him out of the arcade to another part of the mall.

~*~

Seth gawked at the store that Summer had physically dragged him to. "Oh no, no, no, no, NO!"

Summer turned around to look at Seth and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Come on Cohen, I did your little activity. Now it's my turn."

Seth sighed, "Yeah I'll do anything else but this?" He gestured at the store. "This embodies everything I find evil in the world right now. This is the symbol of all that is wrong in Newport."

Summer sighed, "Stop being such a drama queen Cohen. It's just Abercrombie and Fitch. Now come on."

Seth grumbled under his breath but ultimately followed Summer into the lion's den.

~*~

Summer threw another pile of clothes onto the floor next to a ragged looking Seth. "Alright, try these on."

"Summer…" Seth's voice had taken on a whiny tone and Summer rolled her eyes. 

"Last batch Cohen and then we can go."

Seth eyed the pile of clothes incredulously. "Alright, but you don't seriously expect me to buy those do you." Seth pointed at the large pile of clothes that Summer had deemed satisfactory. 

Summer put her hand on her hip, "Of course I do."

"But Summer, my parents would kill me for spending that much money."

"Actually, I called your mom about half an hour ago and she gave the go ahead. She's very happy to be rid of some of those vintage tees."

Seth gasped in horror, "My own mother betrays me." He shook his head and gently led Summer out of the dressing room while he continued trying on clothes. Summer walked out but could hear Seth mumbling under his breath, "My own flesh and blood. What has the world come to?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1

A/N: Don't know if anyone read this story but I finally decided to kick my own butt and just finish it up instead of leaving it all unresolved. I am sorry for the wait but at least I finished it…right? Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Seth walked out of the mall feeling like he was a man just freed from prison. He took a deep breath and inhaled the ocean air. The vision of his car in the distance beckoned to him like a mirage in the desert. He ran towards the car, his arms laden down with numerous bags from the evil empire known as Abercrombie & Fitch. As he reached the car he wrenched the trunk open and threw the bags in then sat down on the bumper to relax.

Summer watched this whole drama unfold in amusement. 'Who knew Cohen could be such a drama queen?'

Seth turned to find Summer strutting towards him with an incredulous expression. When she was in earshot he shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I'm a guy. I don't do shopping well."

"Whatever Cohen."

Seth smirked and stood up while clapping his hands together in excitement. "Now that that is over would you like to go grab some ice cream from the boardwalk?"

Summer stopped to consider the request and found herself really wanting to agree. The day had been surprisingly fun and the normally icy brunette found herself not ready to leave the company of the adorable dork. Summer put on an air of indifference and cocked her head to the side. "Sure."

Seth grinned broadly and held out his arm for Summer to take. "Let's go milady."

Summer fought to hide the grin that threatened to surface and instead slapped Seth lightly on the arm. "Stop the cheesiness Cohen or I'll rethink accepting your offer."

Seth blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry." He mumbled out.

This time Summer couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She found the boy absolutely endearing and couldn't help but be charmed. 'I did not just have mushy romantic feelings about Cohen.' Summer thought to herself in horror. She quickly disengaged herself from the boy and started walking quickly towards the boardwalk. "Come on Cohen, let's move it!"

Seth looked up in surprise and stood still watching the quickly departing figure. He shook his head in confusion and quickly tried to catch up to the enigmatic brunette.

They had been walking silently along the beach enjoying their ice cream as the sun set behind them. Seth stopped to observe the beautiful sight and sat down in the warm sand. He looked up at Summer and grinned while patting the sand next to him. Summer rolled her eyes but acquiesced and settled down onto the beach.

They both watched as the oranges and reds filled the sky and cast an eerie glow over the ocean. A breeze blew through the beach and Summer shivered. Seth noticed the movement and took off his long sleeve shirt and draped it over Summer's bare shoulders.

Summer jumped at the feeling of hands caressing her shoulders but relaxed when she realized that it had been Seth. She looked in shock at the sleeves now draped across her and looked over at the boy next to her who could only smile softly before turning back to the sunset. No guy had ever done anything like that for her. Granted, it was so cliché but she found herself looking in awe at the boy that she had never paid attention to before.

Summer was broken out of her thoughts when she felt Seth standing up beside her. "Come on Summer, it's getting late. I should be getting you home."

The brunette looked around her in surprise. The sun had set while she had been lost in thought and now the moon shone brightly in the night sky. Summer moved to stand up but halfway through she stumbled and started falling backwards.

Strong arms weaved around her waist and righted her before she fell back onto her butt. Summer gasped at the feeling and looked up to see Seth looking back at her intensely. She watched as his adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he gulped noticeably. Summer found herself getting lost in the boy's eyes and whispered breathlessly, "Seth? Did I ever properly thank you for saving my life?"

Seth's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about Summer? You never had to thank me."

Summer glanced away quickly but then stared back at Seth resolutely. "I do Seth because what you did was the most incredible thing anyone had ever done for me. Spending the day with you today has been so much fun and I have never felt happier or safer in my life. I…I guess what I'm trying to say is this." And with that she closed the small gap between them and softly kissed Seth.

When she pulled back Seth's eyes were closed and his face held an expression of rapture. He gulped again and slowly opened his eyes while a slow smile spread across his face. "I knew you would realize you wanted me."

Summer's eyes narrowed in mock anger and she quickly stepped back from Seth's arms. She huffed and started walking away from him while muttering; "I can't believe I actually like you now."

Two arms caught her by the waist and she was turned around to face Seth. He grinned, "So you like me, huh?"

His eyes twinkled in the night and Summer found herself blushing slightly. "Yes…" she grudgingly admitted.

"Well that's great because I know I love you." Summer couldn't help but smile at the infectious grin on the boy's face. "Now kiss me again woman."

Summer glared but started leaning in. "You're lucky you're cute." She whispered when they were a centimeter apart.

"I know." Seth said cheekily before they met in another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. They stayed like that for hours under the twinkling stars and when Summer finally returned home and prepared for bed she found herself falling asleep thinking about her hero.

The End

A/N: I know it's cheesy but you gotta give me a break. It was the best ending I could think up. Thanks again to all the people who had read this story and I hope I did the show justice.


End file.
